Warm Nights
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: hyper-smut-storm./post/174861873403/warm-nights Original creator of the story. Prompt: You and your beautiful wife Mordred have a wonderful night after enjoying her baby shower with her.


"See ya later guys!" Astolfo shouted in their usual up beat demeanor.

"Bye." I told them, waving farewell as I closed the door behind me. I took a sigh of relief as I walked towards my bedroom. I looked around to see cans and plates scattered around the living room. I shook my head. I would clean that up tomorrow morning. For now, I was dead tired and wanted to do nothing more than take a long rest with my wonderful wife. I opened the door to our bedroom and there she was, looking as tired as I was. Lying on the bed with her hand covering her head.

"You ok?" I ask her, putting a hand on her waist and petting it softly.

A loud groan came from Mordred as she moved over to her side too tired to speak. "Lemme sleep." She grumbled.

"Come on talk to me." I pestered, hugging her waist tightly.

She rolled over once again to face me, a look of death on her face. "Well let's see. First everyone got here way too early when we were still getting the house ready, I started to have cramps in the middle of the party, and then I threw up right in the middle of dinner." She listed, rubbing her swollen stomach and sighing.

I looked down to see a look of sadness on her face. I knew what was wrong. "It's about your dad not coming, isn't it?"

She looked me dead in the eye, shock covering her face. "Pfft, what? No!" She refuted, slowly getting up from the bed and began to pace around the room. "Like I give a shit about if that shitty old fart comes to celebrate their kid having a kid!" She roared, her usual fiery personality coming out as she cursed her father.

I stood up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. That was enough to get her to stop pacing around as she turned to face me. "This is about your dad, isn't it?"

She looked down as sighed in defeat. "I thought she might come just to see the baby ya know?" She shoved my hand off my shoulder and began to pace around the room once again.

I sighed in frustration, knowing very well how deep the anger that Mordred held against her father. I walked behind her once again and hugged her tightly, placing my chin in the crook of her neck. "Hey screw him ok?" I tell her, kissing her cheek as I held her tightly against me. "What matters is that all our friends came, we all had a good time, and we're going to have a beautiful baby in the next few months." I then began to kiss down the length of her neck, giving her soft smooches here and there.

In response she giggled, slowly beginning to shift over to her much more softer side which she really only showed to me on occasion. I put a hand on her currently 6-month pregnant stomach, rubbing it gingerly. I continued to trace the length of her neck with warm kisses until I reached her shoulder and then began to travel down her back. She began to giggle more loudly as I covered her in butterfly kisses. "Hey stop that." She laughed, trying to push me away.

I began to nibble on her ear as I grinded my already growing erection against her butt. She let out a soft squeal of enjoyment but then proceeded to deny her pleasure. "No, seriously ah, I'm not in the mood…" She moaned out as I continued to tease her with my kisses.

"You know we haven't had sex in a long time." I whispered, my hands trailing down her stomach to her thighs, gently caressing them. I continued my assault of kisses on her neck before leaning down and kissing the small her back.

I could hear Mordred's desperate moans as she continued to try and push me away. "I'm uh I'm not feeling too well ok? Let me just ah let me just go to bed…" However, her words were very different than what she was doing. She put her palm over my hand and began to move it closer to her own crotch. Her moans becoming more and more intense.

I could feel how wet she was and how hard her own cock was growing through her panties. I slowly stroked the length of her crotch, lightly pushing against it with my fingers. "Let's just forget all that bad stuff, and enjoy ourselves huh?" I whispered softly into her ear, slowly pulling her maternity dress off.

Mordred let out a shallow moan, her hand held tightly around one of my legs. "Darling…" I hear her moan, her other hand cupped underneath one of her breasts as she began to slowly knead it.

I put a hand on one of her hips as I slowly spun her around, basking in all of her beauty. "Mor…" I moan as I kneel down and wrap my lips around her tit, suckling softly on the tender nipple. I could hear Mordred crying out in pleasure as I squeezed and sucked on her breast. It only took a few hard sucks for a sweet, warm liquid to squirt out from the tip and down my throat.

"You know that's for the baby, right?" She teased with a soft chuckle.

"Well I'm not letting them hog all of this to themselves." I retort, chuckling as I go back to feeding on her breast. I could hear how turned on Mordred was just by the soft shiver in her voice as she moaned. I replied with my own moans as the warm milk flowed past my lips. I could really only moan as I enjoyed the fantastic taste of my wife's breast milk.

Meanwhile, Mordred was busy kneading her other swollen breast as she ran her fingers through the locks of my hair. I pulled her softly over to the bed and sat her down at the edge, continuing the assault on her breast. "You're like a spoiled brat ya know that?" Mordred mused as she continued to pet my hair. She cooed softly as she squeezed her own breast, milk squirting out of both.

Not wanting to see any of her precious milk go to waste, I quickly snatched up the other nipple into my mouth. Pulling them towards one another and effectively sucking on both sweet nubs filled with milky goodness at the same time. I could hear Mordred scream even louder as I abused her breasts with my hungry maw.

"H-Hey…" I heard her call out as I turned my attention towards her, not removing myself from her breasts for even a second. "You know it's not fair that only you get to drink something tasty." She looked away with an embarrassed look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and with a loud pop I let both of her nipples free, milk dribbling from my lips. "Do you want to try some of your own milk?"

She rolls her eyes, annoyed that I didn't understand what I meant. "No stupid, I mean I want…your milk…" Her other hand was now on top of my crotch, stroking the already impressive bulge that I had been sporting. She stroked the outline of my cock with the same care that she was using when stroking my hair.

"Oh…" I whispered as I finally came to realize what she meant. "Lemme just have a bit more please?" I pleaded, putting myself back onto her nipples. I then began to suck on her breast milk with an increased vigor, gulping down the delicious liquid with gusto.

She sighed in annoyance. "You're such a brat." She chuckled before unzipping my fly and pulling my pants and underwear down enough for my cock to pop out from its imprisonment. It sprang up with insane energy, throbbing before Mordred even so much as laid a finger on it.

As Mordred finally put her hands around my cock I moaned loudly with a mouth full of her tits. She then began to jerk my cock, first slowly but the longer I stayed glued to her nipples the more impatient she got and more violent her hand job became. It wasn't until she began to dig her nails into my cock that I finally yielded. With another pop my mouth came off of Mordred's tits, my stomach happily filled with a good amount of her breast milk. "Alright, alright I'm done." I admitted, getting up from the bed and standing up tall in front of her. "Here's your treat." I teased as I slapped my cock against her cheek.

She rolled her eyes once again before beginning to give the member a few hungry licks, making sure that I was nice and hard. She looked up from her place on the bed and looked me square in the eyes before wrapping her succulent lips around the head of my dick. I let out my own moan of pleasure as she teased me with her tongue.

She laughed before beginning to play with her own tits. Sucking me off as she began to squirt milk onto herself, wasting her precious life nourishing fluid. Her mouth was now wrapped happily around the base of my cock. I could feel the back of her throat as I continued to push my hips against her face. Honestly, I could feel myself close to bursting already. My cock twitched in her mouth. "Hey Mor, I'm about to…I'm going to…" I warned through gritted teeth.

With that her sucking became more and more eager. She looked up at me with lust in her eyes, practically begging for my sperm with a single glance. I put my hand on the back of her head as I then began to move my hips faster against Mordred's lips. The wet sounds I could hear from her sucking were driving me crazy, my eyes rolling backwards until with one last shaky thrust I began to shoot my load down my beautiful wife's lovely throat.

While I came I could hear the happy moans of pleasure that Mordred made while gulping down drop after drop of my cum. Losing some of my energy after that massive load, I pulled away from her mouth, shooting a little bit of my semen on her face and tits. Mordred pouted as I did. "Damn look at all this milk you wasted." She teased, scooping up some of the cum that had spilled onto her and poured it into her mouth, loudly gulping it down. With a satisfied sigh she sat back a bit and rubbed her stomach, enjoying the meal she had just had.

I shakily sat next to her, my head spinning a bit as I did. I wrapped one of my hands around hers and held her close to me. "Feeling better?" I asked her, a look of worry on my face.

She sucked on her fingers a bit, making sure that she didn't miss any leftover semen and savoring the lasting taste. "Mmm about what?"

"Well you know you were upset earlier."

She sighed again, a bit annoyed that I had ruined the mood a bit with my question. "I already told you I don't give a shit about that shitty dad of mine." She told me with her usual annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm sure she was just too busy to come." I reasoned holding her tight.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, I bet she's just fucking around with that orange haired bitch. God, she pisses me off, all she does is say 'gacha, gacha, gacha!" over and over again, it pisses me off." She ranted, squeezing her bed sheets until her knuckles became white.

I shook my head knowing I had made a mistake bringing up the source of her anger when we were having such a nice time. Me and my stupid mouth. I wrapped both my hands around her. "Sorry." I apologized.

She looked at me with a confused face before shaking her head and hugging me back. "It's fine ok? It's not your fault…" I place my soft lips against hers and begin to give her a loving kiss. I held her as close to me as I could, stroking her back and moaning softly. She broke the kiss and began to stroke my cock once again. She was a lot more eager to get to business than she had previously, rubbing my cock and balls with vigor. I let out even louder moans as she played with my still sensitive cock.

"Oh Mor…" I moaned her name repeatedly, my fists curled into fists as I leaned backwards and cried her name. In the corner of my eye I could see how much Mordred was enjoying seeing my pained expression. There was a look of sadism in her smile, I guess this was my punishment for bringing up the nasty subject of her father. I could feel my balls cringe as my body tensed in her grip.

"You like that?" She asked me in between pumps, an air of malice in her voice. My body shivered as I felt her breath tickle my neck. "Mmm I like it when you squirm like that." She chuckled, getting off the bed and sitting back where she had been only a few minutes prior. Her lips were still a bit wet from the blowjob from earlier, making sloppy sucking sounds every moment that she had been working on my shaft.

At the base of my length I could feel the very soft scrapping of Modred's teeth against my cock. It wasn't too painful since she wasn't biting down but it still stung a bit. I tried to push Mordred away, trying to relieve my dick but she was very committed to making me suffer a bit for making her feel bad. "I-I'm sorry ok? Ow, haha I shouldn't have brought up your d-dad!" I moaned out. Though it was a bit painful I had to admit that it wasn't turning me off. I don't think I'd be able to stay with Mor if I wasn't a little bit of a masochist.

She finally pulled away from my cock and began to stroke it slowly, edging me until the very end. "Mmm that doesn't sound like a very honest apology~" She teased, squeezing my cock tightly.

"N-No I'm serious!" I pleaded moaning louder as I got close to cumming once again, even though it had only been a few minutes since my last load.

"Say it louder than, beg for forgiveness!" She ordered, squeezing my cock even harder.

I began to squirm even more in her grip. "A-Alright! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" I shouted, desperately wanting a release from the ever-growing pain.

She giggled once again and let go of my dick, letting my cock free before I began to shoot more sperm from my slightly abused cock. She licked up some of the left over cum and sucked it up into her mouth, smirking before gulping it down again.

I sat there, completely exhausted. My entire body was shaking with pleasure as I came down from the massive orgasm I had just had.

I covered my face with my arms as I began to catch my breath. I heard the soft groans of annoyance, looking down to see Mordred slowly getting up from where she was seated on the floor. I quickly sprang from where I was to help her get up. "Hey, hey easy there. You don't wanna strain yourself too much." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but didn't push me away. "Take it easy, I'm pregnant not disabled."

I rolled my eyes in response but ignored it, continuing to help her onto the bed. "Take it easy ok? Now it's my turn."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

I looked at her with a similar look as she had given me earlier. I moved myself in between her legs and began to rub her crotch once again. I chuckled darkly before gently licking the length of her cock. I could feel through the vibrations in my tongue that she loved it. I dragged the tip of my tongue along the length of her dick, leaving as much saliva as I could, before pushing my tongue passed her pussy lips and licking the inside of her warm hole. The sounds of her moaning were music to my ears as I continued to play with her pussy.

My fingers began looking around her body, rubbing her toned muscles and lean build. I then moved my finger towards her pussy mound, probing it with my finger before reaching for her beautiful little clit that had popped out. I pulled my tongue out of her pussy and then gave her clit a nice hungry lick, causing Mor to scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" I heard her yell as she clawed at my scalp. I moaned myself, flicking her clit faster as I felt her body shiver and shake with more and more intensity. I relented on the assault on her clit and then moved my attack onto her cock, gently stroking it.

I could feel her getting closer and closer to orgasm the more I played with her. I pulled away from her crotch, continuing to jerk her off as I did. I stood up and began to stroke my own rock-hard cock, making sure that Mordred got a good look at what I was about to thrust into her. "Remember the first time we had sex?" I asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

She was completely out of breath and could only really nod.

I smiled and began to rub our cocks together. Bringing back memories of that warm day at the beach. Both of our hearts grew warm as we began to reminisce. I could feel her cock getting harder and twitching more violently against mine, begging for some more pleasure from her lovely husband. "Want me to stick it in?" I asked smugly, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Hurry…just hurry up ok?" She begged, pushing her hips forward, trying her best to be fucked.

I couldn't help but laugh at this side of her. It was honestly kind of adorable when she wasn't being so arrogant and hot headed. I gave her a nod and stood back a bit, positioning myself with her entrance. "This won't hurt the baby at all right?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at my question. "Of course not, it's fine. Just hurry up and fuck me already!" She demanded, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me towards her.

It caught me a bit off guard as it pushed me against her pussy. Just the contact of my cock touching her wet cunt was enough to get us both to start leaking pre-cum from our cocks. I let out a long groan, pushing into her pussy. It was pretty easy to push myself into her, being that I had prepared it extensively beforehand. It had been a few months since we had last had sex so she was as tight as she had been when we first had sex at the beach.

"Fuck…" I heard Mor curse, lifting her legs up to give me better clearance into her. It felt amazing to be back inside of her pussy after so many months.

I looked down on her and ran a hand along her growing stomach. I couldn't be any happier than I was at this moment. "I love you…" I moaned out as I pushed myself further into her aching cunt.

I heard her let out more wails of pleasure, her pussy getting tighter around my shaft. I gritted my teeth as I felt myself almost cum right on the spot. It took all of my will power not to and I managed not shoot my load. I took a few deep breaths, keeping myself hard the entire time by slowly stroking Mor's cock as I took in the warmth of her pussy.

"Hurry it up!" I heard Mordred demand, her voice a mix of impatience and desperation.

I nodded and then began to slowly move my hips, moving myself in and out of her at a tender pace. "How's that feel?" I asked her.

Her neck was craned back a bit as she nodded her head in excitement. "It feels so fucking good…" I heard her breathe out. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who had been in the mood lately.

I began to move at a bit of a faster pace, making sure not to go too fast. "Mor…" I moaned out as I wrapped my hands around her legs, using them as leverage as I pushed into her. I gave her thigh a soft spank as I continued to fuck her faster with each and every movement that I made.

"Oh yes fuck me!" Mordred yelled out, clawing at the bed sheets. Our moans echoed into the night, our voices beginning to synchronize the more we grew closer to our respective orgasms.

And to be honest it didn't take too long before I felt my balls begin to tighten once again. "I-I'm…"

"Fuck me too!" Mordred replied, her hands now wrapped around her own cock, jerking herself off towards completion. And with a few more thrusts, both of our bodies stiffened as I felt my cock erupt with cum, staining my lovely wife's inner walls white with my sperm. Our voices tangled and twisted together as we came, Mordred cumming all over herself.

Both of us were exhausted as we both came down. Both of our breaths ragged as we looked at one another with love in our eyes. I pulled my still tender cock out of her wet pussy with a pop, eliciting another moan from her. I let a few more drops of semen onto her waist as I pulled out of her.

With a sigh of relief, I laid down next to her. "Yeah I think I'm worn out…" I said with shaky breath. I turned over to see Mordred's eyes closed, sleeping soundly. I smiled and cleaned her up carefully before falling asleep along with her. Only one thought went through my mind as I fell asleep.

I love her so much.

* * *

A few months passed and we had a beautiful child, there were no complications at all and they were born happy and healthy. They got their mother's hair and my eyes. They were honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life…of course along with my wife.

Another year passed after that, our child growing fast and healthy.

"See you guys!" A drunk Astolfo yelled as they walked out of our apartment along with the rest of our friends. I let out a sigh of relief at the end of the day. I turned around and looked at the state of our apartment. Put simply, it was a mess. I shook my head and waved it off. I would handle it tomorrow. I walked down the hall and opened a door slowly, looking in. Sleeping soundly was our baby, a little angel.

From behind me I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" My beautiful wife asked me.

I nodded. "I guess they get it from you." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and poked my sides playfully. "Shut up you idiot." She laughed.

I chuckled as I placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come on lets head to bed."

She nodded in agreement and ran off. "Yeah!" She smiled and disappeared behind the door to our bedroom but popped her head back out and whispered. "I'm thinking tonight we could try for another." She told me with a sly grin and a wink before disappearing into our bedroom once again.

My eyes widened in surprise before I ran after her.

Truly I was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
